


On Days To Come

by autisticalistair



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticalistair/pseuds/autisticalistair
Summary: While staying at Ostwick, Dorian and Ezra spend some time together.





	

Ezra rolled over and found the space by his side empty and cold. He ran his hand up and down the sheets, opening his eyes and blinking awake. The sun was streaming through the window, but it was a cold light, so it was rather early. Earlier than he usually woke up. On a regular day, he was up with the sun, beating up training dummies or punching bags to wake himself up. But he was home, in Ostwick, and he had only been here a few days. 

Sitting up, Ezra stretched and heard his back pop and crack loudly. He was nearing forty, so it wasn’t that much of a surprise, but he was used to being young and spry, and not feeling like he had heavy weights strapped to his body and weighing him down when he woke up. 

“Dorian?” he said, rubbing his eyes. 

“In the other room. Hold on.” Dorian's voice floated through and he appeared not a moment later, clearly not long awake himself. He had one of Ezra’s old shirts and a robe tied loosely at his waist, and the fact that his hair was a curling mess was just proof that he hadn’t been up for very long at all. But it was cute. 

“Are you… wearing my shirt?” Ezra asked. He only just remembered that he was completely naked under the sheets, and while he didn’t mind walking around with nothing on when it was just him and Dorian, the chill in the air made him want to burrow deep under the blankets and not come out until the fire was lit. 

“Hm. It was the first thing I picked up, hope you don’t mind,” Dorian said. He came and sat on the bed, leaning in and kissed Ezra swiftly. “Shall I light the fire?”

“Maker, please. It’s freezing. How are you not cold?” Ezra asked. He leaned back on his elbows as Dorian walked off and knelt down by the fire. He wasn’t wearing anything under the robe or shirt, but honestly, Ezra was too tired and disoriented to focus much on that. 

“Our blood is much warmer in Tevinter. Once you’ve slept in Emprise du Lion, nothing feels as cold anymore,” Dorian said, glancing over his shoulder. He worked his magic on the fire and it flared into life, though it would take a while to warm the room. Ezra found he didn’t care. Dorian came back over and got under the covers with him, curling up close, slowly rubbing his leg against Ezra’s. He was warm and solid, and Ezra slid his hand up under the layers of clothing to rest against his hip, tracing circles with his thumb. 

“Are you ready to meet my family today?” he asked, his voice almost a whisper. Dorian closed his eyes and sighed. He slid his leg between both of Ezra’s and moved closer. 

“Is it too late to climb out of your window and pretend I was never here?” Dorian asked. 

“I’m afraid so, love. You shouldn’t worry. I’ve already told them a few of the more… controversial things, just to get that all out of the way,” Ezra said. 

“How did they react?” Dorian kissed Ezra’s shoulder and closed his eyes, lingering. 

“Not… great… but they’ll get over it. If I bought home an Orlesian, then I’d be disowned, so at least there’s that,” Ezra said. He ran his fingers through Dorian’s hair and tilted his head to the side to kiss him, moving slow and lazy, allowing himself to sink into the warmth of his bed and the softness of Dorian’s mouth. They had a couple of hours before they had to get up and brace themselves to meet Ezra’s overbearing family, they could spend the time just existing together. 

It didn’t go further than that. Dorian pulled away and curled up into a little ball like he always did when he slept, but he kept his eyes open, looking at Ezra through his eyelashes. Through the walls, Ezra could hear the manor waking up, servants starting to walk around, talking in hushed voices. He could imagine some of them stifling yawns and trying to fix their uniform crumpled from just being thrown on the floor in exhaustion. 

Dorian fell back asleep not long after that, and his chest rose and fell with each breath. Despite his exhaustion, Ezra stayed awake, watching him. He had had too many close calls, almost losing Dorian in the field to not keep an eye on him, even if they were safe behind stone walls. It was ingrained into him now - protect Dorian, even when they were safe. It was why he didn’t voice his concern over what they would have to endure later today. His parents both devout Andrastians, hadn’t reacted well when Ezra reminded them that the man he had chosen to be with was a Tevinter. The mage thing didn’t really bother them, given that his sister had been studying at Ostwick circle since she was twelve years old, but still…

Ezra carefully disentangled himself from Dorian and, without waking him, climbed out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled on pants and a shirt, but it was still early, and that was as much as he could be bothered to wear at this time of day. They had hours before lunch with his parents. He could afford to be sloppy for a few hours. And after three years of consistently being the prim and proper Inquisitor from the respectable Trevelyan family, he could let himself be less than perfect for a while. If he had to wear that ridiculous suit he wore at Skyhold ever again, he was going to punch somebody. 

He sat down at his desk and rifled through his letters, opened and unopened. A couple of long letters from his sister, an invitation to a Fereldan ball celebrating fourteen years after the Blight had been ended, a request for an official statement on whatever was going on in Orlais. He hadn’t really read any of them properly, being too tired for the last couple of days to really focus on anything at all. The ball sounded like fun, and from what he knew about her, Queen Anora could throw some fantastic parties. Not tacky or sleazy like Orlais, but genuinely open and warm and funny. And besides, Fereldan reminded Ezra a bit of home. 

Dorian stirred and wrapped himself in the blankets, turning on his back and going back to sleep. Ezra looked at him over his shoulder and smiled fondly. Regardless of what would happen later on today, Dorian would still be important to him, one of the most important people in his life right now. Ezra loved him, with all of his being. He didn’t think he would have been able to survive the last few years, had it not been for Dorian. The role of Inquisitor came with a lot of good things and bad things - faithful allies and stressful meetings, nasty battles and friends to play Wicked Grace with, perks and disadvantages, and a magical mark on his hand that would probably kill him young. 

Dorian had always made that bearable. He had always eased Ezra’s pain somewhat, either physically or mentally, and helped take him out of his own head whenever he needed it. He was a guiding light, in that sense. A guiding light that people frowned upon and insulted to his face, but a guiding light nonetheless. 

Ezra opened the drawer in his desk and dug around for the little box he had stashed there when they first arrived. He found it and opened it, looking at the pendant, a small silver disc imprinted with the seal of House Trevelyan. It was small, but no less beautiful for that. He wasn’t sure if Dorian would appreciate it, or joke about it being a way of Ezra claiming him for his own. He took it out of the box and brushed his thumb over the carved metal. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, and now, it was the perfect opportunity to give it to Dorian. Even if Ezra’s parents disapproved, Ezra loved him, body and soul. Nothing was going to change that. 

“Are you coming back to bed or not?” Dorian asked. His voice was soft with sleep and when Ezra looked at him, he wasn’t even facing him. He was cocooned in the blankets, his face smushed into the pillows. Ezra smiled and put the pendant back in his desk drawer. He would do that later on. He stood and went back over to the bed and slid in next to Dorian, who hummed in approval. 

“What were you looking at?” Dorian asked. His eyes were open and he was staring at Ezra curiously. 

“Nothing. I’ll tell you later,” Ezra said. He hooked one leg over Dorian’s and pulled him close. 

“Oh, now I’m intrigued,” Dorian said. 

“Just go back to sleep, you’ll find out soon enough.” Ezra kissed the tip of his nose and closed his eyes, pulling the blankets up over both of them. The fire had warmed the room and it was downright toasty under the covers. Ezra’s mind lingered on the pendant, but he forgot about it when Dorian moved close and wrapped an arm over his hip, playing with the bunched up fabric of his shirt. 

“This may be the quietest moment we get for a while,” Ezra whispered. His breath stirred Dorian’s hair. 

“I’ll take it,” Dorian whispered back. Not long after that, he was asleep again, snoring softly with his face pressed against Ezra’s shoulder. 

_ I’ll take it _ . Ezra hummed and closed his eyes, listening to Dorian’s breathing. It calmed him until he drifted off and everything became soft and fuzzy. His last coherent thought before that was  _ we’ll have real time to ourselves one day. I promise.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted fic in forever, have some gay Dragon Age nerds


End file.
